Tears That Scar (Hiatus)
by Tgonthefiery
Summary: It's been 10 years since Rachel escaped Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and survived the Purple Man's attempt to kill her, claiming her parents lives. But as the past catches up, Rachel returns to the pizzeria to take the night guard position. Armed with a music box which is more than it seems, Rachel begins to uncover a plot involving both her, and the pizzeria's mysterious animatronics.
1. The Clock

**Warning: This story contains Blood and Gore, Violence, Dark Themes including (but not limited to) Suicide and Murder, Drugs and Alcohol, Reference to PTSD, and Coarse Language.**

 **This story is not connected to any others I have uploaded on this site. However if you do enjoy this story, I encourage you to check out my other work.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, which belongs to Scott Cawthon. The characters of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox, Ballora, Mike Schmidt and William Afton, as well as Fazbear Entertainment and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza all belong to him. Any reference to real persons or events is purely coincidental.**

 **Note for fans of my other works: I'm aware I haven't uploaded lately, as I've had a lack of inspiration with my other stories. I'm hoping to not waste any time moping around, and at least work on _something_ in my free time, so here's this story! **

**If you've got the time, please leave a review (I welcome criticism, but not haters). I'll reply to your reviews via PM if you have an account, or in the Author's Note if you don't. If you notice any errors, please inform me either by review or PM.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Clock

 _It was raining that day. In fact, it was pouring, as if God now cried his tears, and they splattered all over the city. Rachel was unconcerned, however. She was wearing a yellow rain jacket, and was jumping around in the puddles as her long brown pony tail hung behind her, dripping water. Nothing could take her attention away from the fun she was having; she knew she shouldn't go too far from home, but now she hardly cared._

 _Rachel ran, giggling, past houses and shops, ignoring the aggravated honks of the poor drivers swerving to avoid her whenever she accidentally walked on the road. It was the first time the city had received rain like this, and Rachel had realised while doing this that she had never really experienced 'fun'. It wasn't really much; after all, she was only 8 years old. But she somehow found the feeling so fascinating, she just kept happily skipping through the rain, oblivious to the world around her; that was, until she heard the music._

 _Rachel skidded to a halt, a chill going down her spine as she heard the sound of a music box coming from one of the buildings. She turned and swallowed, as she noticed the old construction site. The house had been being built for a whole 3 years, and was almost finished. However, work had been abandoned when one of the builders had fallen off the roof, and broken his neck._

 _The building had been that way for 2 whole years now, and Rachel peeked through one of the windows, shivering as she did so. There was the music box; a small grey cube, the lid raised at an angle and a ballerina wearing a purple tutu and dark blue clothing spinning around, expressionless, on her perch as high pitched notes emitted from the centre of the box. She should have turned away at that moment, and just continued up the road or returned home. But for some reason, this tune was just…entrancing._

 _Rachel recognised it now; it was an old tune, one which her mother often hummed when she bored, she realised. My Grandfather Clock. Rachel didn't know the lyrics, but she hummed along as the notes sounded. That was when her curiosity got the better of her. After looking around and making sure no one was watching her, Rachel quickly spun the door knob and walked in, shutting it behind her. The old wooden floorboards creaked as she stepped on it, and the water from her clothes was beginning to seep into the floorboards. Quickly she reached forward, grabbing the music box and quietly exiting the building, before walking down the path as if nothing had happened._

 _Rachel looked again at the music box as she trudged back home, listening to its melody. She didn't notice how her steps were beginning to lose their rhythm, or that her eyelids were beginning to droop. Rachel yawned as she clutched the box to her chest, as if listening to its song was the most important thing in the world. She began to hunch forward, and before she knew it, she had fallen over, fast asleep on the pavement._

 _And somehow, none of the people in their fancy cars even batted an eye at the site. No one saw the purple car pulling over, or the man in the purple uniform stepping outside. So when the man grabbed Rachel and the music box and drove away with the girl strapped into the back seat, there was no trace of her ever being there. She was missing._

* * *

 **xXx**

 _Rachel's eyes opened slowly, still feeling dazed. She couldn't remember what had happened, or where she was. As she tried to move her hands, she realised with a jolt of realisation she was tied up. Beginning to panic, she tried to scream, only for an insignificant, muffled sound to escape from her mouth. A strip of tape had been placed over her mouth, to keep her quiet._

 _Looking around she noticed 4 other children in the room with her, all in the same predicament. Rachel looked around for something to help them escape, and suddenly her attention was drawn to something beside her. A small grey box, a windup key sticking out from the side, and the toy ballerina now motionless. It was the music box, but no sounds chimed from the core of the construct._

 _Suddenly, all of the rest of the room was pointless, just like before. Now it was just her and the music box again. Rachel tried to reach the box, and touched one of the sides as she frantically attempted to grab it. The box toppled over with a loud clatter, the key facing up. Rachel grabbed the key, and cranked it around several times._

 _At once, the soothing melody of My Grandfather Clock filled the room once again, and any panic which had been present suddenly evaporated. Rachel looked back at her bonds with new eyes, as the chimes tinkled and the ballerina twirled. She began to pull at the knot, only now realising how loose they were. As the ropes on her wrists fell away, she pulled the tape off her mouth and grabbed the music box. The other children gave her pleading looks, wide-eyed as Rachel strode over to the door and opened it a crack. She looked back at them, now feeling a little guilty. But the music box had started to mess with her mind, and to her, it was the most important thing in the world._

 _"I'll bring help." And then she left, clutching the box to her chest as she raced through a dark hallway, over cracked black and white tiles and passing scores of children's drawings hung on the walls. Rachel didn't look back, as the music box continued to play. Although it had lulled her to sleep earlier in almost seconds, now it almost seemed to be keeping her awake._

 _The path she was taking was random; left and right and left and right. There was no pattern to the winding path, and as she ran Rachel came to a second path. It was either keep going the way she had been going, or turn left. Uncertainty took hold as the music box began to chime louder and louder. Up ahead of her, Rachel could see that the lights were broken, leaving that path completely in the dark. To the left there were still lights, even if they were flickering every few seconds._

 _As she began to turn, up ahead of her a purple foot stepped out of the shadows. Rachel froze as she heard the thing shuffling forward into the light. It was a man, dressed in purple rags caked with grime and dirt, and shining black shoes. He was hunched forward, and a purple sack cloth was pulled over his head, with jagged eye holes cut into the cloth. A rusty short knife was clutched in his right hand, only a few small specks glistening in the dim light._

 _Every muscle in Rachel's body was trembling, every instinct telling her to run as the music box's volume continued to spiral upwards in a gradual crescendo. Panic overriding every other sense, she turned and ran down the hallway, and the purple man broke into a sprint behind her. The music box was chiming out of tune, its melody now shifting to something else, something more sinister._

 _As the purple man began to gain on her, Rachel began to recognise the melody. Pop Goes the Weasel. The thumping footsteps behind her began to grow louder, and in front of her she could see the light of day, though through the glass doors, she could see it was still raining. She raced past the tables and chairs, topped with paper plates and striped party hats. The purple man made a grab at her, knocking over several of the party hats and scattering them over the floor. Rachel slammed her shoulder into the door, and fell onto the pavement, right into a muddy puddle of water._

 _When she turned back, she didn't see the purple man. The party hats were still there, scattered on the floor, and large dirty footprints were visible on the tiles. But there was no trace of him. Rachel looked up at a neon sign hovering over the front of the building. It said 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza', with cartoonish drawings of a light brown bear wearing a top hat with a red ribbon tied around the brim, a blue bunny holding a bright red electric guitar, and a chicken wearing a bib reading 'LET'S PARTY!', pink panties and a body of…questionable appeal for a children's restaurant. A pink cupcake sat atop a platter held out in her hand, its mouth just a small black circle._

 _Right now though, she didn't care. She'd promised to send help for the other children, and she intended to do just that. Rachel looked around, and spotting a man walking on the path, she ran up to him._

 _"Can I use your phone?" She asked, and the man looked at her in bewilderment. "I need to call the police."_

 _It took a while for the police to arrive; 34 minutes, to be exact. Rachel had never been a patient person, and so when they finally arrived, she was angry as hell. The only thing that kept her from screaming her head off was the music box's tune. It had reverted to My Grandfather Clock, and the volume had gone down too._

 _The policeman (He said his name was Officer Dunn) seemed nice, even if he didn't seem to understand the gravity of the situation. He drove her to the station after looking around inside the pizzeria. But he didn't find the children, he said. There was no trace anyone else, just the rope which had been binding her and the tape which had gagged her._

 _So Rachel was met at the station by her mum and dad, who were worried sick. Officer Dunn asked her a few questions about the other children in the room, but she couldn't remember what they looked like. It had been dark, and she could barely even see the outlines of their faces._

 _"Come on, let's go." That was her mother, Rachel realised as Officer Dunn nodded to them, wishing them a good day before leaving. She took her mother's hand, and they walked out the door to the car._

 _It was a silent drive home. Her dad's eyes were glued to the road in front of him, and her mother stared out into space. She had been at the station for a long time; it was really late, or at least by an 8 year old's standards. Usually she went to bed at around 8, and woke up 12 hours later. But here she was, in the back seat of the car, the music box keeping her awake._

 _Then the clock struck 12. Her mother didn't see, nor did her father. Rachel hadn't noticed until it was only a metre away. Before she could shout a warning, the purple car smashed into the side of theirs. There was a scream as glass shattered, and the car was pushed to the edge of the bridge. The last thing Rachel saw was the face of the driver. A purple sack cloth covered his face, the eye holes just voids of pure darkness. The face of the Purple Man. Then her eyes closed, as their car hurtled violently off the bridge, crashing into the water below._

* * *

 **xXx**

 **10 Years Later**

Rachel rolled her eyes as she heard something breaking. The kids in this place were crazy, she could see. She'd only just walked in, but things already felt pretty hectic. There was a small crowd gathered around a wooden stage left of the entrance, and Rachel watched with great interest as three animatronic animals performed on the stage. They looked like the ones on the sign of the other location, but something had changed. There was no red ribbon wrapped around the bear's top hat, and his fur had definitely become darker. The rabbit was now a dark purple, and his eyes had been changed from green to pink.

Rachel sighed in relief when she saw the chicken. The other one she could have likened to either a stripper or an oversexualised clothes model, but she was glad to see that this new version of the chicken had removed such features, as well as changing the bib to say 'LET'S EAT!'. The cupcake had been changed as well, two massive buck teeth now sticking out from its 'mouth'.

"HEY THERE, KIDS!" The bear said cheerily, letting out a laugh. "I'M FREDDY FAZBEAR, AND WELCOME TO-" The rabbit and the chicken joined in on the next line, and the children clapped and cheered.

"FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA!" Rachel rolled her eyes at the cheesy line, hanging back as the crowd of little faces continued to jump up and down.

"I'M BONNIE THE BUNNY!" The rabbit said, striking a chord on his guitar.

"AND I'M CHICA THE CHICKEN!" The chicken said, holding up the cupcake.

"WE HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR STAY!" There was a short pause, before Freddy spoke again.

"WELL, LOOK WHO'S PEEKING IN!" He laughed and pointed at something behind the crowd. Everyone, including Rachel, turned in confusion to see what Freddy was pointing at. There was a smaller stage, with star patterned purple curtains drawn to hide whatever was behind. There was a wooden sign reading '-SORRY!-OUT OF ORDER'.

"What the…?" Rachel managed to let out before Chica giggled cheekily.

"COME ON FOXY, DON'T BE SHY!" She said, and Freddy and Bonnie nodded along rapidly.

"THAT'S RIGHT! AFTER ALL KIDS…" Rachel raised an eyebrow, suddenly wondering if she'd overdone it with the weed last night. Maybe she shouldn't have smoked that last joint…

"IT'S TIME TO ROCK!" Bonnie yelled enthusiastically.

"IT'S TIME TO EAT!" Chica yelled after him.

"IT'S TIME TO PARTY!" Freddy bellowed, and all three of them looked expectantly, once again at the little stage with the purple curtains. "INDEED IT IS!" Freddy laughed after a short, awkward pause, as if responding to this 'Foxy' character on the smaller stage.

Rachel sighed and walked over to the door labelled 'Manager's Office'. It was time to do what she had come here for. She didn't notice all three animatronics' eyes following her as she made her way towards the door, nor did the audience.

"1, 2, 3, LET'S STRIKE UP THE BAND!" A cheesy song began to float around the pizzeria as Rachel knocked on the door. After a few seconds, it swung open, and a man's face poked out. He couldn't have been more than 30, and looked at her with a little gleam in his eye.

"You're the one who called?" He asked, and she nodded. "Well, nice to meet you, miss Adams. I'm Mike Schmidt, but just call me Mike." Rachel smiled and shook his hand. "Please, come in." He moved to the side, and Rachel stepped inside. There was really nothing in the office; just two chairs, a desk and a computer. She sat down as Mike did the same behind his desk.

"So you're here for the night guard position." Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, saw the ad in paper. Pretty much the only job open." He snorted at that, and typed something into his computer. "Alright Rachel, do you have a previous criminal record?"

"Nope."

"Ever worked at another Fazbear Entertainment location?"

"Nope."

"Go to college?"

"Don't have the money." Mike frowned at that, but shrugged. "Well, you've got the job." Rachel went wide eyed, staring at him like he'd just given her a million dollars on the spot. "Seriously? Just like that?" He nodded, and she let out a small shriek. "You start tonight, at 12 am. Make sure you get there at least 5 minutes early, though."

Rachel tilted her head at the odd detail, thoughtful.

"Why is that?" She asked, and Mike leaned back in his chair.

"Just get there early." A new tone overtook his voice, and a chill went down her spine. "Alright."

She stood up to leave, and Mike suddenly panicked.

"Oh, wait! Before I forget-" He tossed her a key and smiled. "Make sure you don't lose that." Rachel grinned and nodded, clutching onto the key.

"Alright, see you later Mr S-uh, Mike." He waved her off nonchalantly as she opened the door, a few notes of the Fazbear Band's song floating inside before it shut again. As soon as it did, Mike took out his phone, and frantically dialled a number. It took a few seconds for the receiver to pick up, but he was patient.

"Yeah, I know. Listen-" He looked at the door, smiling. "You won't believe this, but I've finally found her."


	2. 12:00 am

**Warning: This story contains Blood and Gore, Violence, Dark Themes including (but not limited to) Suicide and Murder, Drugs and Alcohol, Reference to PTSD, and Coarse Language.**

 **This story is not connected to any others I have uploaded on this site. However if you do enjoy this story, I encourage you to check out my other work.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, which belongs to Scott Cawthon. The characters of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox, Ballora, Mike Schmidt, Phone Guy and William Afton, as well as Fazbear Entertainment and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza all belong to him. Any reference to real persons or events is purely coincidental.**

 **If you've got the time, please leave a review (I welcome criticism, but not haters). I'll reply to your reviews via PM if you have an account, or in the Author's Note if you don't. If you notice any errors, please inform me either by review or PM.**

 **So yeah, here's Night 1. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

12:00 am

Rachel was there at 11:57, since Mike had warned her to come early. She'd managed to snag a few hours of sleep before her shift, but she still felt a little drained; probably because she'd walked to the pizzeria. When she unlocked the door of the pizzeria and stepped inside, a chill went down her spine. The place just seemed so…empty, compared to the day. Earlier there had been children screaming and plates breaking and all other sorts of things, but now there was just…silence.

Not surprisingly, all the lights were currently out. The only source of light was the small amount filtering through the grimy windows from the street lights. Rachel wasn't afraid of the dark; she just hated it. Whenever she looked at a darkened hallway, all she could think of was the Purple Man, shuffling forward with the rusty knife clutched in his hand.

A beep from her watch told her it was now 11:59. Sighing, Rachel started walking over to the Security Office, stealing a glance at the animatronics, their plastic eyes staring into nothingness. Walking down the hallway, Rachel could see two blinking red lights up ahead of her. As she came closer and her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realised that they were security cameras.

It wasn't as if cameras were unusual in a place like this, but something about them put her off. Why here, of all places? She'd noticed a few when she'd come here to see Mike, but the hallways leading to the Security Office shouldn't have been a problem. She shook her head as she neared the Office; it didn't matter, she just needed to do her job.

The office was surprisingly small; it was really just a desk, some monitors and a chair. Rachel looked at the setup, bewildered at the size of the room. The decorations of the room consisted of a replica of Chica's cupcake facing the place where the night guard would sit, and a poster of the three animatronics performing on stage, reading 'CELEBRATE!'

There were two buttons on the sides of the entrances, one reading 'LIGHT' and the other reading 'DOOR'. However, when Rachel pressed it nothing happened.

"What the…" Frustrated, she continued to press the button over and over, not noticing as her watch began to beep, signalling the start of her shift.

Instantly the next time she pressed the button, a heavy metal door slammed down from the top of the doorway, causing her to jump back.

"Holy shit!" Rachel shrieked as the door slam echoed through the pizzeria. "Why the fuck do you exist?" The door just didn't make sense, in a place like this. The only things she could think of which this could possibly exist to repel was; well, they were on the stage. Rachel looked nervously at the poster of the animatronics, and a new feeling overtook her.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a phone ringing in the Office. She frowned as she looked around the source, finally seeing the tape player on the desk.

"Hello, hello?"

"Hello?" Rachel said, before remembering that she was listening to a tape recorder. "Uh, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night." She opened the door and noticed the tablet next to the tape player, picking it up. "Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you that there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

"M'kay." Rachel muttered, not really paying attention as she pressed the 'ON button', her eyes widening as she realised she was looking at the Show Stage through the camera system. "Huh, cool."

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property of person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"

"What?" Rachel sat down in the seat and stared at the tape player, frowning. "You've gotta be joking."

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky, but do I blame them? No." She tilted her head at that, wondering what he meant. "If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

"Yeah, okay that's true." She admitted quietly as she flicked through the cameras. "Huh, the Kitchen CAM is broken."

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh…Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long."

"That explains the doors." Rachel muttered, staring at the buttons on both sides of the room. "Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day, too. But then there was The Bite of 87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" She leaned forward at what he said. "Bite of-what? Frontal lobe? The fuck?"

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to…forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."

"Well, that's some pretty shit AI." Rachel said, beginning to realise where this was going. "Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death." She continued going through the cameras, coming to the little stage with the curtains, labelled as Pirate's Cove. "Wait, so I could die on this job?" She yelled angrily. "Fuck you, Phone Man!"

"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." Rachel banged her head against the desk.

"Really? You think this is funny?!"

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."

"No shit."

"But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

The tape player stopped and Rachel growled.

"Told me about my upcoming death, and did it with a smile on his face, too. Jerk." She began looking at the cameras again, and her heart froze for a beat as she saw the power bar. 76%. "What?! I haven't used that much-oh, the cameras and the fucking door." She noticed a second bar below it, labelled 'Usage'. There were two coloured bars symbolising the Usage, and Rachel looked around in confusion. Clearly one of the things using the power was the tablet, but she couldn't see the other thing…until she saw the fan.

"Fucking hell." Rachel muttered as she realised how much power was being wasted. She stood up and pulled the plug out of the wall, grinning as the blades began to slow down. "That's better." She giggled, turning on the tablet and looking at the Usage bar, seeing that there was only one bar. She flicked over to the Show Stage CAM, and her heart skipped a beat. Bonnie was missing from the stage. Chica and Freddy were still there, but she doubted they would remain for long.

Suddenly, loud and rapid footsteps were approaching the Office from the left hall, thumping heavily through the corridor.

"Shit!" Rachel exclaimed, shutting the door just in time as Bonnie flung himself into it, causing it to shake. The rabbit looked delirious, his plastic eyes missing and revealing his mechanical, glowing red eyes. He beat his fists into the metal over and over again, like a literal killing machine. "How long can you keep this up?" She asked him, and for a moment he actually paused. Suddenly, his gaze snapped to her through the thick glass window.

"S-S-S-STAY FOR A-AS LONG AS YOU W-WANT, KIDS!" He said, his voice heavily glitched and distorted. "I-I-IT'S ALL F-F-FUN AND GAMES HERE A-AT-T F-FREDDY'S!" Then his attention went back to the door, and knocking it down. Rachel sighed, and jolted when she heard clattering from the Kitchen. Quickly, she slammed the right door as Chica clumsily ran towards the Office. The chicken pressed her face to the window, grinning like a maniac.

"H-H-H-HEY THERE, KIDS! L-L-LET'S EAT-T!"

Rachel backed away as Chica continued to spew her pre-recorded lines.

"No thanks, not interested." She said frantically, eyeing the Power, which was creeping dangerously close to zero. Suddenly, Chica formed her hand into a fist, and began to punch the glass. The barrier began to shake, and a small spider-web of cracks was beginning to grow from the centre.

"Shit!" Rachel fumbled in her jacket pocket, and pulled out a grey box. It was the music box; it had hardly changed over the past 10 years, and the mini ballerina still looked good as new as she pulled it open. She grabbed the key and twisted it several times, as My Grandfather Clock began to chime. "Come on, come on." She tapped her foot impatiently as the animatronics continued to try and force their way into the room.

 _Come on, Rachel. Where do you want to go?_

The power meter was only at 6%, and Bonnie seemed to know it as he started punching faster, draining power as he did so.

 _Come on, you need to hide. Where can you hide, where the cameras can't see you?_

Chica's fist smashed through the glass, the shards clinking as they bounced on the floor. Rachel cried out in pain as one of them sliced her cheek, breaking her concentration.

 _Shit, the Kitchen! No, Pirate Cove! Wait, there could be someone else in there…_

Chica's hand began to feel around the room, and managed to smack the door button, causing the massive metal barrier to rise up.

 _The Bathrooms! Yes, the Bathrooms! Come on, come on!_

At that moment the power went out, leaving Rachel completely defenceless as Bonnie stooped over to enter the room. Chica's hand stretched out to grab Rachel, and she closed her eyes, clutching the music box and the tablet, waiting for the worst. But the chicken's hand never made contact with her. As she opened her eyes, Rachel realised she wasn't in the Office anymore; she was in one of the bathroom stalls.

There were cries of outrage from the animatronics, as they realised their prey had disappeared. A set of footsteps, likely Chica, trudged out of the Office, passing the Bathrooms. Rachel took out the music box, and gave it a small kiss.

"God, I love this thing." The box's volume had been decreased to the point that you could stand right next to it and hear hardly anything, but in the bathroom stall she could hear the notes just fine.

Bonnie's footsteps could be heard going other way, thumping rapidly as he headed back, probably to the Show Stage. Rachel knew she couldn't stay in the Bathrooms forever, as Chica would likely be returning soon. However, the teleportation had drained her, even with the help of the music box. The first and last time she had attempted teleportation without the music box…she shuddered as she tried to focus on the current situation. She didn't want to think about last time.

She had two options: Either wait out the next 5 and a half hours in the bathroom, or try to move to a more secure location, but risk getting caught during the trip. Rachel looked at the music box in her hand, and made up her mind. The Bathroom wasn't going to hide her for long. Maybe if she could make it too the Dining Area and lure out both Bonnie and Chica, she could return to the Office to wait the night out. She doubted that they would try to search for her there, since the power was out. Perhaps she could even trap them.

Rachel exited the bathroom stall, and peeked around the corner. It looked like Bonnie had been pissed off by her teleportation; he'd flipped a table, and all the party hats which had earlier sat on top of it had been knocked off. Chica was making noise in the Kitchen, and Freddy still stood motionless on the stage. Bonnie's footsteps pounded down the other hallway, and he reached the Office. She'd need a pretty damn good distraction.

Quietly she ran to the Dining Room, just as Chica emerged from the Kitchen. The chicken let out a guttural screech, and suddenly Bonnie turned back the other way, running back to the Dining Room. Smiling as Chica chased her, Rachel flicked her fingers at her. The table Bonnie had flipped over suddenly threw itself at the animatronic, hitting her hard in the head and causing her to fall over. At that moment Bonnie exited the hall, screeching angrily. Rachel grinned as she ran towards the rabbit, jumping onto a table and springing off of it, as she kicked him in the face. The bunny went flying, his eyes briefly glitching back to his plastic ones before shifting back to demonic red, as his limbs flailed randomly, Rachel laughing as he did so.

But the victory was short lived, as two massive yellow arms pulled her backwards in a crushing bear hug.

"C-C-COME ON, LET-T-T'S EA-T-T!" She turned around to see Chica's beak literally centimetres away from her face. The chicken's head twitched sporadically as she opened her beak to crush it down on her skull. Rachel kicked and struggled as she was pushed closer and closer into Chica's waiting mouth.

But as the chicken prepared to bite down, her grasp loosened and Rachel fell out of her hands. Chica stared in confusion at her escaped prey, who had sprouted two massive angel wings from her back. She was now struggling to stand up after both the wings and teleportation, but she still managed to grin and flip the chicken off.

Roaring Chica rushed forward to grab her, but Rachel flew over her, pulling her head down as she returned to the ground. In one swift motion, one of her wings slammed down onto both of the chicken's feet, completely slicing them off, before retracting into her back.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll put them back on right away." She grinned cheekily as she walked away. "Special place in the hearts of children and all, huh?" Chica began to spurt lines of nonsense as Rachel began to walk down the West Hall. Bonnie had begun to stand up, his head shaking uncontrollably from side to side.

"H-HI T-THERE! I'M B-B-B-BON-N-NIE THE BU-UNNY-Y-Y!" His voice was barely understandable as he raced after her. Rachel snapped her fingers, and the posters and children's drawings on the walls began to fall like leaves, temporarily blocking his field of view. With only about 4 seconds to work, she opened the door next to her, revealing the restaurant's Supply Closet. She banged against the wall on the inside a few times, before running to the Office. Naturally Bonnie followed the larger noise, and barrelled into the Supply Closet. Rachel sprinted out of the Office to the Supply Closet, grinning as she dropped the deadbolt. Angry screams were heard from the inside as Bonnie beat against the door.

Sighing, she returned to the Office falling into the chair. She glanced at her watch, and almost yelled. It was still only 12:36 am, and Rachel sunk into the chair upon the realisation. Automatically as she told herself she wanted to sleep, she pulled out the music box and turned the key eighty-seven times; this would make it play for at least 4 hours. And as the volume of the box returned to normal, she was asleep before she knew it.

* * *

 **xXx**

Mike rolled his eyes when he arrived at the Office at 7 am. Rachel was still fast asleep, cradling the music box in her arms. He had half a mind to wake her up and scold her for sleeping on the job, but then remembered who she was; if she left, it was all over. Sighing he headed to his office, listening as the notes of the music box faded away.

As soon as he'd arrived, the cleaners who came every 6 am pelted him with complaints. The Dining Room looked like a bomb had gone off in it, and Chica had been found without her legs, her attempts to walk leaving massive scrapes over the tiles. And not only were all the posters and drawings strewn all over the ground, but Bonnie had been locked inside the Supply Closet. The door was now dented, and the fabric around his metal hands had been worn away by the constant punching. And also, both animatronics had strange footprints on their bodies, which matched perfectly to Rachel's.

But really, Mike was actually pretty impressed with her. He'd never seen a night guard who'd completely disabled the animatronics, or even left the Office during the night. Then again, the logs told him she'd run out of Power by 12:27. He was going to need to see the camera footage to understand that.

Meanwhile Backstage, Chica, Bonnie and Freddy were stowed as they were repaired. It turned out that Freddy's costume had been damaged by Rachel's wings as she struggled against Chica, so the three of them were all together.

"How did you fail to catch her?" The bear asked angrily. He didn't speak in his pre-recorded lines, nor in the glitched tone that Bonnie and Chica had used last night. "I believe I said to go full on. I said 'Night 7 tactics, if you would.' Those were my exact words. So what happened?" Both of the others knew that to cross Freddy was to attempt suicide. But Bonnie was angry after last night.

"She's different from the others." He growled, speaking regularly like Freddy. The said bear raised an eyebrow, frowning. "How so?" He asked, and Chica spoke up.

"She had these powers." She explained. "I smashed the window and opened my door, and right after that the Power went out, so Bonnie got in too. I would have gotten her, but right before I could touch her, she just-Poof!" She spread out her hands when she said it, and Bonnie nodded vigorously. "She literally just disappeared, Freddy. Disappeared. She there one moment, and the next she was gone. There wasn't even like a puff of smoke or something. There was no trace of her!"

Before Freddy could say anything, Chica started talking again.

"Then she flung a table at me without touching it!"

"Yeah, then she made all the posters fall!" Bonnie added. "Oh yeah, and she grew a pair of wings and cut Chica's feet off!" The bear pondered this for a moment, then went through the pizzeria's database in his head. He pulled up the camera footage of last night and watched, cringing as Rachel disabled both Bonnie and Chica, then retreated to the un-powered Office for the rest of the night. After he was done, he started scanning her face, running it through his database.

"Her name is Rachel Adams." He said, after several long minutes of silence. "She's the one, definitely." Bonnie frowned.

"What else does it say about her?" He asked. "According to this, she's 18 years old. Was in a car crash the day…the day it happened." An uncomfortable silence settled over the room, before Freddy spoke again. "She was the only survivor. Later diagnosed with Survivor's Syndrome, PTSD, Depression and Anxiety, also noted to be Suicidal…" He paused for a moment. "No criminal record."

"…That's it?" Chica asked, and Freddy nodded to confirm.

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie looked at the ground, and the bear sighed as he could tell what they were thinking. "Listen, don't worry. We've got 6 more nights, and there'll be three of you tonight." The rabbit made a snorting noise, scowling.

"You're assuming that he'll cooperate with using Night 7 tactics." He pointed out, and Freddy chuckled.

"Foxy may be a pirate, but he knows what's important." Chica shrugged, swinging her legs from the table she was sitting on, her feet yet to be reattached.

"We don't know what else she can do. For all we know she might be able to summon giant swords." It wasn't really a joke, and it didn't help to lighten the mood. They all froze as Mike walked into the room. There was no point in freezing; he knew that they were sentient, and Chica's legs were still swinging anyway.

"I'll give you five minutes." He said quietly, before leaving. They didn't say anything for a while. Freddy moved, to leave, opening the door.

"Oh, before I go," He said with one foot out the door. "You could always cut the Power." Before the others could say anything, the door closed.


	3. The Third Song

**Warning: This story contains Blood and Gore, Violence, Dark Themes including (but not limited to) Suicide and Murder, Drugs and Alcohol, Reference to PTSD, and Coarse Language.**

 **This story is not connected to any others I have uploaded on this site. However if you do enjoy this story, I encourage you to check out my other work.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, which belongs to Scott Cawthon. The characters of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox, Mike Schmidt, Phone Guy and William Afton, as well as Fazbear Entertainment and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza all belong to him. Any reference to real persons or events is purely coincidental.**

 **If you've got the time, please leave a review (I welcome criticism, but not haters). I'll reply to your reviews via PM if you have an account, or in the Author's Note if you don't. If you notice any errors, please inform me either by review or PM.**

 **This chapter is just a quick intermission between Night 1 and Night 2. The animatronics are way more aggressive than they are in the games, mostly for lore purposes. Just thought I should throw that out there. And yeah, because AU. Night 2 should be out in a few days :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Third Song

 _The first time Rachel flown, it had only been 3 years since the crash. By then, she already had 4 rules that applied to her life._

 _1\. The only true pain is in the mind._

 _2\. Everything is painful in some way._

 _3\. Everyone deserves to die for something._

 _4\. Everyone dies eventually._

 _Rachel's life for the past 3 years had consisted mostly of sitting in her room and listening to the music box. If she wasn't listening to the music box, it meant she was either out, eating, or sleeping. Miss Marr from the orphanage thought that it was an unhealthy lifestyle, but it wasn't as if Rachel cared. Her grades were straight A's, even if she had no friends at school; in fact, she had no friends at all. After her parents, she'd been scared to grow close with another person. They had only died because she was in the car. And she had no doubt that she would meet the Purple Man again one day._

 _So she became the quiet, solitary kid, who sat in the corner, reading a book. It was in all of this time where she sat alone, reading or thinking, that the rules had slowly arrived, one by one. Rachel had lived by those rules every day, looking at the people she thought she had known with new eyes, instead seeing something else. Nice people became monsters, and bullies became crying children. But she had no one to look at her, and tell her what she was. And knowing what she knew, that was no way to live._

 _It was why Rachel was on the roof that day. It was a tall building; one of the tallest in the city. She didn't stand at the edge, and she didn't intend to. She intended to run. The music box was on the ground, the notes of My Grandfather Clock chiming, and the ballerina spinning. She hadn't heard Pop Goes the Weasel since the day of the crash, though she was pretty sure it would start playing any moment now._

 _Gently, Rachel stood, leaving the music box to chime away merrily. She didn't feel nervous; she'd accepted that there was nothing left for her in this world. She didn't believe in an afterlife either; she was pretty sure that when you died, so did your mind. But she was willing to believe that not being able to think was better than a terrible life._

 _So taking a running start, Rachel jumped. She'd closed her eyes as she hurtled down, waiting to hit the road below her. It should have felt okay. Maybe even relaxing. But the drop felt like forever. Slightly annoyed, Rachel opened her eyes, and screamed as she saw the road below her. She wasn't falling; in fact, she was still at the same height she'd been at when she'd jumped off the building._

 _It was only when she looked behind her that she saw the wings. They were huge, each one easily larger than her body. They looked like an angel's wings, with white feathers, giving off a sort of warm glow. Rachel hadn't realised they'd been flapping for her this whole time. Earlier she had wanted to jump. Earlier she had wanted to end it all. But now…now she was just fascinated._

 _She let the wings carry her back to the roof, where they then retracted into her back. The music box was in exactly the same place that she'd left it. But it didn't play My Grandfather Clock. Nor did it play Pop Goes the Weasel. Instead there was new tune playing from the box, though it took a few seconds for Rachel to realise what it was._

 _"Swan Lake." She muttered as the tinkling chimes sounded. "Just how many songs have you got, huh?" She picked up the music box, dusting it off and closing it before taking the elevator to the ground floor. She didn't realise how many people had seen her. And she didn't see the newspaper claiming that there was now proof of angels and Heaven. Rachel didn't read the news. Same old story, after all. Everyone dies eventually._

* * *

 **xXx**

Rachel splashed the cold water onto her face, looking up into the grimy mirror in front of her. Mike hadn't appeared to tell her to wake up, and she was starting to wonder where he'd gone. Was he back in his office? That was most likely. She had some trouble thinking of another place the manager would be, other than…well, the Manager's Office.

When she'd woken up, it had been because she'd heard something break. Rachel had instantly tumbled out of the chair, followed by a stream of colourful curses which _definitely_ didn't belong in a children's pizzeria. But there were no kids around the Office, so at that moment she was hardly worried about being fired.

But hell, she was tired, even after her 8 hour sleep. Plus, she was pissed after finding out the animatronics wanted to kill her. What was even worse was how Mike hadn't told her about their behaviour, and that was when her mind was really blown. Why hadn't he said anything about it? The animatronics wanting to kill you was a pretty big piece of information to leave out of the contract.

Suddenly, Rachel's stomach twisted as she remembered there hadn't been a contract. Was that why Mike had been so willing to hire her, after those three simple questions? Because people didn't usually last long on this job? Because human life was disposable to him? If that was so, then hiring people without telling them about possible death was his case of Rule 3.

Straightening herself and drying her face with one of the bathroom's paper towels, Rachel set off for the Manager's Office. When she entered the Dining Room, the eyes of the animatronics instantly all rolled towards her. They didn't stop performing, but they didn't take their eyes off her for the next ten seconds. A few of the parents began murmuring about the 'poor quality' of the robots, and instantly their eyes shifted to them. Rachel used that opportunity to knock on Mike's door, almost falling over to get into the room.

"Someone's in a hurry." Her boss said in a snarky tone, from the safety of his desk. She hissed in annoyance, her bones still aching from last night. "Did they stare at you?" He asked, grinning like an idiot. "They did that to me too. Did it to everyone before me." Rachel stared at Mike, realisation settling over her.

"You took the shift too?" She asked, disbelief evident in her tone. He chuckled a little, putting his hands together.

"I did. I finished my week a few months ago." He wiggled his thumbs, looking at her curiously. "How was your first night?" He asked as she sat down. "It was…well." Rachel thought back to the previous night, and shuddered. "I don't think that kind of experience can be described with words."

Mike nodded sympathetically, looking into space.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the animatronics. I would have, but…" He shrugged his shoulders and took a sip from a soda pop on his desk. "I don't own this company, and I don't make the rules. That privilege is for Mr Fazbear himself. I just enforce them, a beast of burden like everyone else working in this godforsaken place." He sighed as she frowned at him.

"Why do you even work here, then?" She asked, as she tried to put together the information he had given her. "You're telling me this job doesn't…bother you? Seeing those…things, up there on the stage, it doesn't make you shudder?"

Mike laughed at her expression, then turned serious.

"I still get nightmares. Every day, I walk through that door," He pointed through the wall towards the front door. "And I see those monsters standing on the stage. And they see me. I don't even think they know who I am, I don't know if they even remember my face. But damn, they make it clear who's in charge of this place."

Rachel looked back at the door behind her, and he held up his hand.

"It's alright. This place is soundproofed." She nodded, though her expression told another story. "I still see them as murderers. Whenever some poor soul walks into my office to sign up for an ad they saw in the paper, it kills me. Because I can't do anything to stop them from signing up, or else, I," He pointed at his chest. "I…I die instead." A terrible image filled her mind, of Freddy somehow hearing Mike's conversation with a new guard, running into the room, and tearing his head off, his blood splattering all over the room, and his vital organs hitting the ground like marbles.

"And when the shift comes, they walk into the Office, 12 am strikes, and the damn recording starts to play. Some of them believed it, some of them didn't, but the one thing they all had in common was simple," He said, motioning towards the door of his office. "They hide, they stay inside, they slam the doors, and they pray to God to survive." Mike leaned forward, his expression one of great curiosity. "And that's why you interest me so damn much."

Something about his voice put Rachel off. It was so…smooth. Like he'd practiced this speech for 2 years in front of a mirror.

"In all of this company's history, not a single night guard has ever, ever, left the Office as a strategy of survival." Then she noticed his right index finger, pointed directly at her. "That is, until you arrived." There was a sudden shift of atmosphere in the room, as if it wasn't her boss sitting in front of her, but someone else. Someone like the Purple Man.

"I've seen so many people die. Young, old, in between, it doesn't matter. But none of them made it past their first night. None of them thought about unplugging the stupid fan in order to preserve power. And absolutely none of them left the safety of those two metal doors." Mike frowned, leaning back again as Rachel shuddered, wondering what the point of this conversation really was. "Bonnie had your Power drained by 12:27, and Chica broke through your window and managed to raise the door all on her own. By all previous accounts, you should be dead. You should have been killed and stuffed in a suit only a few minutes after the Power went out. But instead, you survived. And you're not even sitting in a hospital bed, with 83 broken bones and a serious case of brain damage. In fact, the only injury you suffered from last night is that cut on you cheek."

Rachel thought about that moment, flinching as she remembered the feeling of pain rippling through her cheek.

 _True pain is only in the mind._

"When the power went out, there was no more footage for me to see. No more images to show me what happened last night. But the audio…that's always recording, even when the Power goes out. So I heard the scuffle in the Dining Area." She gulped nervously, wondering if this was good or bad news, that Mike knew about what she'd done. "You…you fought them. You fought back against those creatures, those demons of steel, and somehow, just somehow, you came out on top. Somehow, you won. Somehow, you cut of that stupid chicken's feet, and locked that demonic bunny into a closet for the rest of the night. Somehow, you survived the night."

When she saw Mike's eyes, she could he was taking this extremely seriously. His back was hunched over, his hands were put together, and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"You are the _only_ night guard, in all of the history of Fazbear Entertainment, who's fought back against those monsters. The only one. You showed me something, when I saw you in the Office this morning. Hope. The feeling of hope upon seeing that someone had survived their first night, that they could maybe, with just enough luck, pull of the feat that only a few could do. Only 25 night guards have ever made it past their first night. 15 made it past the second, 12 completed their third, and only 3, including myself, have survived till the end of the week. Only 3 night guards have survived this game, their own 'Five Nights at Freddy's'." He gave her an honest smile as he continued. "And I reckon you could be the fourth."

Rachel put her hand over her mouth, clutching her head as she thought about what he had just said. He genuinely thought that she could survive. He really thought so. She looked up at him, just staring at her and smiling.

"Do you know what this means?" Mike asked her, and she shook her head as he threw her something. "What it means, is that you're getting promoted." She gasped in shock as she looked at what he'd thrown at her. It was a black cap, with a Fazbear Entertainment logo printed on the front. On the back were the words 'Head of Security'.

"You've got to be joking." Rachel muttered, as she held the cap in her hands. Mike shook his head, grinning knowingly.

"No joke. I'm promoting you. Your tablet has access to the entire Security System. You can modify it as you see fit. The animatronics will see you as a regular member of staff during the day, if you decide to wear the cap. It's got a little chip, on the inside of the logo." He told her. "And if you really manage to get through this week? You're getting a good three thousand at the end of it all, plus an extra fifty per hour of overtime."

She place the cap on her head, grinning as she did so.

"Thanks, Mike. I won't disappoint you." He nodded, and she rose from her seat, walking over to the door. Suddenly, her hand froze when it touched the door handle.

"Just tell me one thing. Why isn't there already a Head of Security?"

"Because there was no one after me." An unsettling silence came over the room, before Rachel broke it by exiting the room. Mike stared after her, his thoughts currently going over the odds of her surviving the night. He took out his phone like last time, and called the same number he had the last time. Once again it took a while for them to pick up, but he wasn't bothered by it.

"Don't worry about it." He said before the receiver could speak. "She's definitely going to keep the job."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rachel waltzed out of the room, grinning when the animatronics didn't seem to see her. She chuckled happily, not thinking about what was going to happen tonight, not thinking about whether any new problems could possibly surface. And definitely not thinking about Pirate's Cove.

As soon as the front door closed behind her, something started tapping against wooden floorboards, over and over again. Someone began to sing a tune from behind the purple curtains, a grin on their face as they tapped along to the rhythm.

"De-de-dum-dum-dum-dom-diddly-dom-dom-dom-diddly-dom, dum-dum-diddly-dum-dum-dum-dum-diddly-dum-dum-dum-dum-dum." The thing behind the curtains chuckled as they bared their teeth, their eyes glowing a bright piercing silver. "Aye, this night'll be a good one for old Foxy." He tilted his head back and laughed, though his rusted voice box made it sound more like a small shriek.

As the music continued to play on the stage however, no one heard the laughs or his mindless singing. Not even the sound of him sharpening his hook.


	4. Half Past 12

**Warning: This story contains Blood and Gore, Violence, Dark Themes including (but not limited to) Suicide and Murder, Drugs and Alcohol, Reference to PTSD, and Coarse Language.**

 **This story is not connected to any others I have uploaded on this site. However if you do enjoy this story, I encourage you to check out my other work.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, which belongs to Scott Cawthon. The characters of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox, Mike Schmidt, Phone Guy and William Afton, as well as Fazbear Entertainment and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza all belong to him. Any reference to real persons or events is purely coincidental.**

 **If you've got the time, please leave a review (I welcome criticism, but not haters). I'll reply to your reviews via PM if you have an account, or in the Author's Note if you don't. If you notice any errors, please inform me either by review or PM.**

 **Replying to Reviews:**

 **To Anonononomys:**

 **Thanks for the Review! Always love feedback :)**

 **So to answer your questions, Rachel's coming simply because she needs a job. No ulterior motives. (Or maybe there is but I'm not saying. Let your imagination run wild). As for her abilities…yeah, the music box's abilities are meant to adapt to the situation. So if she needs the wings to cut off stuff, they can do that, at an expense of more of her energy being consumed. Aside from the energy limit, Rachel does have weaknesses, though I don't think they'll come up until later.**

 **Special thanks to my friend DrKratz for beta-reading, which has definitely improved this story.**

 **This is easily the longest chapter I've ever written. 5200 words. Sheesh. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 4

Half Past 12

"Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, well if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…

"Uh, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also wanted to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react…uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character there seems a bit unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

Rachel threw the tape player against the wall, growling. She'd arrived early tonight, to listen to the tape before her shift. Mike had left at 9, so when she got there at 10:32, he was long gone. And all the tape told her was that someone new was coming out to play, from Pirate Cove. And considering how quickly the power had gone out last night, there was no way the advice about watching the cameras could really help her.

She sighed as she looked at her watch, realising how much time she'd been wasting. It was already 11:57. 3 minutes until her shift started. It was probably a good idea to rip the damn fan out of its socket. It was already too cold in the building anyway; the heaters shut themselves off after 10. Rachel still wondered why the Power was so limited during the night, anyway. Her best guess was that the building was solar powered, though there was really no way to prove it without finding the Power source. The location of the Breaker Room, if there really was one, was not known to her. Mike himself seemed clueless to such a place. So the only way to find the Power source was to…well, follow the wires through the damn walls. And she didn't have that kind of patience.

Rachel's watch began to beep, signalling the start of the shift. Quickly she ripped the fan out of the wall, and left the Office via the West Hall. She whipped out the tablet and flicked to Pirate Cove, sighing in relief upon seeing no one was there. However, both Bonnie and Chica were already on the prowl, evident by the crashing of pots and pans in the Kitchen, and the shuffling of feet approaching her.

Whether or not Bonnie had been planning to run into Rachel as she was leaving the Office, she had no clue. But damn, he was pretty happy about it. Or mad, depending on how you looked at it. His eyes glowed as he screamed, static crackling out of his voice box. Ducking and weaving, she sidestepped his first swing, jumped over the second, and ended the small fight by kicking him onto his back.

"Sorry, buddy. I know it takes you a while to get up by yourself." Rachel quipped playfully as she skipped into the Dining Room, waiting for the next challenger to appear. Chica had clearly exited the Kitchen, though the chicken was nowhere to be seen. She doubted Freddy would be coming down tonight; the recording had clearly told her he was only active when the building was extremely dark. And if the bear decided to wake up from his hibernation, she'd cut off his legs. Simple.

"ARGH! IT BE ME, CAPTN' FOXY!" Rachel froze, as someone from behind the curtains of Pirate Cove began to speak in a thick pirate accent. "AYE, YE WEE LADS 'N LASSES, GATHER ROUND AND I'LL TELL YE A TALE!" Something slender and metal poked out from behind the curtains, shining in the dim light. The curtains began to draw back mechanically, and the thing behind the curtains was finally revealed.

The first thing she noticed when the curtains drew back was that the metal object that had poked out was really a curved hook; and boy, was it sharp. The gleaming metal weapon was attached to the end of a ragged red arm, the fabric costume which once covered the metal bones now ripped away or rotted and hanging in shambles. There was a massive slash in the robot's torso, revealing a rusty set of metallic rods. He wore ripped brown shorts, though they did little to hide the exposure of his endoskeleton, especially around his ankles; there was literally nothing to cover the metal, all the way down to his feet, which oddly enough, only had two toes.

And then there was his face. If the thick goofy accent and the gleaming hook weren't enough proof that this thing was meant to be a pirate, the eyepatch pulled over his left eye definitely was. A single white dot was all that was visible in the animatronic's left eye socket, and his jaws snapped the air with his razor sharp teeth. One of them, Rachel noticed, was longer and coloured golden, probably to fit with the already exaggerated pirate theme. The appearance of the robot in this state made it hard for her to believe this thing had ever performed for children.

"AYE, YE LANDLUBBER!" Suddenly Foxy jauntily raised his hook and looked at her with a menacing glare. "WHAT ARE YE DOIN' IN ME HERE COVE?!" The robotic fox cried out as he jumped off the stage landing right in front of Rachel. "LEAVE NOW, OR I'LL HAVE YE WALK THE PLANK!" It was then that she realised that Foxy's voice wasn't glitching, the way the others had been. His voice was completely smooth, and he didn't stutter once.

She was so confused by his voice, she didn't notice him raising his hook until the last second.

"Shit!" Rachel yelled out and jumped backwards as Foxy swung, the metal weapon scraping the tiles and almost catching her arm on the way down.

"LEAVE ME COVE BE!" He screamed out, and she yelped as he swung his hook like a drunk. "Okay, okay! I'm leaving!" She scrambled away, yelping as Foxy continued to pursue her, his servos whirring as he charged. She ducked as the fox lunged at her, causing his hook to be embedded into the wall.

"ARGH!" The stereotypical pirate phrase didn't faze her; it was what followed it. "Ye'r a damn 'lil bligh'er, ye." Foxy growled at Rachel, and his head twitched to the left, the dot in his eye beginning to glow brighter and brighter. A shiver went down her spine as she sprinted for the Office. Foxy was still trying to pull his hook from the wall, causing the plaster to crumble away until the pointed end of the hook was visible again.

Rachel ran into the Office, frowning as a mechanical whirring sounded in front of her. Slowly, two bright lights illuminated from within the darkness, revealing Bonnie.

"Shit!" She screamed and punched the rabbit in the face, causing him to stumble backwards. She used the opportunity to shove him onto his back and shut the door on his feet, slicing them off. "Ah, we have a second Chica." Rachel muttered, then remembered that she hadn't seen Chica tonight. The usually loud and clumsy chicken had not shown her face once; in fact, the only sign of her presence in the building tonight had been the clatter of pans in the Kitchen earlier.

"LEAVE NOW, OR I'LL HAVE YE WALK THE PLANK!" Foxy's snarling voice snapped her back to the current situation, as the fox began to charge towards the doorway. Panicking, Rachel thrust her hand out, accidentally mashing the Light button instead of the Door button. Suddenly, just as he reached the door, the lights came on, causing him to jump back quickly.

"WHATAREYE-WHATAREYE-AYE THERE KIDS, I BE-WHAT ARE YE-" Foxy twitched back and forth sporadically, his jaw hanging loose and his eyes flashing off and on, over and over. He fell over as his limbs began to spasm, and his head jolted back and forth like a person who couldn't swim flailed in water. Suddenly, his limbs snapped back, and he straightened himself back up. He didn't even seem to notice Rachel standing right in front of him. Several clicks sounded from within his endoskeleton, before he began to walk back towards Pirate Cove, as if nothing had happened.

She blinked as Foxy's footsteps faded away, leaving the only sound in the area to be Bonnie's static wailing.

"I-I-I-IT'S ALL FUN AND GAMES HERE A-A-AT FREDDY'S!" The bunny said cheerily from behind the cold metal barrier.

"During the day, maybe." Rachel sighed as she heard the animatronic pounding uselessly against the door. "But I'm not here for long during the day. I get the night shift." She sat down in the chair, taking out the music box and winding it up a few times. It was playing Swan Lake, something it only did when she was thinking of…that.

"Come on; I'm not going to do it." She said to the box, half expecting the tune to switch back to My Grandfather Clock. But the melody played on, the ballerina twirling in her place. "Really, I'm not. I promise." The box almost never spoke back to her; that sort of thing was reserved for important times. And every single time it had offered any words, they had helped her in some way. So she was massively confused when the sentence delivered was seemingly pointless.

 _"Do you still believe that?"_ Rachel looked at the box, wondering what that meant.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused by the vague answer, but the box didn't answer. "Come on! What do you mean by that? I do! I'm telling you, I do!" There was no reply, and she slumped back down in her chair, oblivious to Bonnie's pounding on the door, or Foxy's footsteps fading away. The music box still played Swan Lake; it wasn't going to change its mind.

Suddenly the lights in the Office went out, leaving her completely in the dark as Power in the rest of the building was shut off too. The door which had been shutting off Bonnie suddenly rose, and the rabbit began to drag himself into the Office.

"What the hell?! My Power was on-ah, shit." With Swan Lake playing, Foxy's strange reaction to the light, and Bonnie pounding against the door, Rachel had completely forgotten about Chica. The chicken must have gone and cut the power, from some secret Breaker Room she probably would never find. Speaking of which, she was now approaching down the hall, snapping her beak as Bonnie continued his attempt to stand up. One of her legs was still not properly reattached, and she laughed when she saw it dragging behind.

"How you doing there?" Rachel asked mockingly, kicking Bonnie aside as he attempted to grab her leg. "Sorry about last night, by the way. Go blame the weed." The chicken suddenly halted her approach, and tilted her head, almost in a curious manner.

"W-W-WHAT IS-W-WHAT IS-W-W-W-NEED?" She burst out laughing as Chica stuttered through her pre-recorded lines, trying to find one which sounded like the word she needed. "W-WHAT IS-"

"This is too good." Rachel grinned and ran back the other way, stepping on Bonnie's head as she entered the Dining Room. However, she realised with a jolt that something was wrong. Freddy wasn't on the Show Stage.

"LEAVE NOW, OR I'LL HAVE YE WALK THE PLANK!" Foxy pulled back the curtains again, though this time he just ran straight toward her, and tripped over the edge. The mechanical fox tumbled off the side of the small stage, as Chica approached from the East Hall.

"W-WHAT IS-IS-IS-IS-W-NEED ANY HELP-NEED?" The chicken asked again, this time sounding more angry than curious.

"It's good stuff." That was Rachel's only reply before she jumped onto a nearby table. At that moment Foxy stood, baring his teeth and preparing his hook.

"YE LANDLUBBER!" He roared, and charged at the grinning girl. At the last second she jumped off, and the fox cannoned right into the table. One of the table legs had impaled him in the stomach as he fell over, and now he couldn't move. "Git gud." She giggled mischievously before turning to face Chica.

The chicken seemed uncertain as to whether she wanted to attack or retreat. It was clear that she was thinking about what happened last night. Rachel spread her arms wide, in an inviting manner.

"Where'd that bloodthirsty chicken go? I thought that _you_ were the one who was meant to scare _me_ , weren't you?" The comment must have stung, because Chica instantly rushed forward, emitting scrambled static. She smiled as the chicken rushed forward, oblivious to Foxy's rising hook.

Suddenly, the pirate fox reached out with his hook (courtesy of Rachel), causing Chica to trip over. Instantly, Rachel made a swirling motion with her hands, and the table next to her flipped onto the chicken. She scrabbled around helplessly as the heavy wooden table continued to hold her down. Rachel bit her lip as she continued to hold her position, her concentration evident on her facial expression. To flip a table onto a raging animatronic was one thing. To hold it in place so that the thrashing robot couldn't get up again…that was a whole new level of effort.

A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead, as Chica continued to struggle against the weight of the table.

 _I can't do this forever._

Growling, Rachel lifted up the table, just enough for the chicken to rise. She scrambled to stand up, giving her a toothy grin.

"L-L-LET'S E-EAT!" Chica screamed, and Rachel let out a small sigh.

"God, that line is annoying." She muttered as she slammed the table back to the ground, running one of the legs right through the chicken's head. There was a sound of smashing plastic and metal, as the insides of Chica's head exploded. Her plastic eyeballs cracked, and her beak was broken right off, shattering into tiny pieces of hard orange plastic. The chicken's body slumped, before falling forwards with a sickening thud.

Rachel fell backwards as she was released from the effort, breathing heavily.

"Fucking little shit." She muttered, turning her head to look down the West Hall. Bonnie seemed to have lodged his leg into the small bin in the Office, and was currently trying to force it off. It looked like she would be left alone for the night. But then the music began to play, and Rachel froze as she recognised the tune.

Toreador's March was blaring away, and she took out the music box, to see if it was playing a new tune. But the box was still chiming the notes of My Grandfather Clock. She realised as she wound up the box that the music was coming from the Backstage, jolting when the door was slammed open.

It was Freddy, the brown bear's eyes now absent, his cheery grin now changed to a sadistic smile in the sickly darkness. His microphone had been abandoned; now he held something else in his hand, and Rachel's eyes widened as she realised what it was. He was carrying a spare Freddy Fazbear Head, the costume's empty eyes staring at nothing. He tilted his top hat at her, showing off a chilling smile.

"Rachel Adams. What a pleasure to finally meet you." His voice was smooth and gentle, with no sign of the stuttering that Bonnie and Chica had suffered. If she didn't know it was Freddy, she might have thought it was a human speaking. "You know, most of you guards die by your first night." He said, jumping off the Show Stage and landing on one knee. He rose to his full height, smiling wickedly. "But Bonnie and Chica have told me things. About your 'abilities'. And judging by the state of this room," He waved a hand around, motioning towards the bodies of Foxy and Chica. "They certainly weren't lying."

Freddy gave her a cheeky wink, and looked out the entrance, at the stars showing in the night sky.

"Why?" Rachel asked him, and the bear threw back his head, and laughed. It wasn't a funny laugh, or a happy laugh, or anything remotely close to entertaining for children. It sounded demonic; the kind of thing that gave little kids nightmares, dream of monsters, and made them afraid of the dark. His head snapped back into place, and he glared menacingly. "Why what?" He spat, and she got the impression that these machines; they were almost like humans. It was like they were…actually alive. "Why do we kill night guards? Why are we like this? Why are we alive? All great questions. But you don't need to know."

Freddy seemed to think for a moment, before continuing.

"You know, all you really need to know is this; all this death, this pain, this misery, it's the fault of two people. One of them was a man. A terrible monster of a man. We called him the Purple Man." Rachel took a few steps back as the name hit her.

 _The Purple Man._

Suddenly she saw it all again. Running through the hallway, panicking as the footsteps behind her became louder and louder, turning around to see…him.

The bear grinned as he watched the effect of the name roll over her.

"And the other person at fault…is you." She put a hand over her mouth as Freddy continued to speak. "We met once, a long time ago, Miss Adams." His voice became distant, and for a moment his plastic eyes rolled back into his sockets. "Back then, you had a chance. You could have saved us. But instead you chose your own freedom. I wonder if you can even still remember." His head tilted as he said the next sentence. "Or did the crash affect your memory that badly?"

A feeling came over Rachel; maybe it was shock. Or maybe it was realisation. Freddy let out his demonic laugh again, and the noise echoed against the walls, bouncing back to her and sending chills down her spine.

"Everyone hurts on the inside, whether they show it or not." He told her, smiling and walking towards her. "Everyone has that thing they remember, the thing they wish they had never done." He paused for a moment, to let the statement settle in. "That thing which they want to erase from their past." Freddy fingered the head, almost lovingly, as he continued to stride forward. "And for me, for all of us; it's you. We want to erase you. We NEED to erase you."

Rachel let her wings unfurl behind her, and took a few steps forward.

"I won't be erased." She said firmly, and the bear halted. He seemed to ponder her words as he looked down at the costume head, and clutched it tightly.

"Well if you won't be erased…" Suddenly he began to run towards her, gnashing his teeth. "Then you WILL be burned."

Rachel dove to the left in attempt to dodge, but Freddy seemed to anticipate this. He swung out his right hand, smashing her in the stomach and sending her into a wall.

"Argh!" Freddy sprinted towards her and she slashed her wing, creating a massive tear in the bear's costume. Rachel kicked as he grabbed her leg, not letting go as the girl continued to thrash against his grip. The bear gave her a wicked grin as he opened his mouth, showing his teeth.

"It's all fun and games here at Freddy's." Then he sunk his teeth hard into the flesh of her leg. She screamed and tried to kick him away as the next words followed from his voice box, though muffled by her leg. "And we don't bite."

No matter how hard she struggled, Freddy held firm, his teeth digging into her flesh and tearing it out. Rachel kicked and screamed, trying to hit the bear with her wings, but her position made it impossible. She pressed her hands against his face, trying to push him away. Freddy laughed again as he was slowly pushed away, but his teeth were leaving bloody wounds all over her leg.

"Argh!" The bear was thrown backwards as she managed to slam one of her wings into his stomach, damaging his endoskeleton.

"Fucking…shit." Rachel muttered as Freddy regained his footing, rage in his eyes. "You…" He gritted his teeth and began to shakily walk towards her. "You little-" His words were halted as she thrust her hand out at him. The bear could feel his servos locking, his system breaking.

"What…what are you-" She formed her hand into a fist, and suddenly Freddy's head exploded; literally. His costume burst into flames as his endoskeleton head detonated, sparks and metal flying, and wires hanging from the now smouldering costume. At once the flaming shell fell to the ground, his skeleton limp.

"T-That's w-what ya fuckin' g-get." Rachel managed to laugh as she fell backwards, the world fading around her. "Freddy Fuckboy." Her head slumped back and her eyes closed, as the clock reached half past 12.

 **xXx**

When Mike saw Rachel lying on the floor and bleeding out, he was torn about what to do. On one hand, he not only needed her dead, but she'd also blown up Freddy's head, sliced off Bonnie's legs, and impaled both Chica and Foxy. On the other, she was still alive, and leaving her to die would raise a _lot_ of questions.

"Hey." He nudged her, and instantly she shot up, panic in her eyes.

"He's here he's here he's-" "Jeez, calm down." Mike attempted to calm her down, but she didn't even seem to hear him. She hugged her knees to her chest, shaking like a person who'd emerged from a cold lake. "He's here he's here-"

"Listen, I'm going to call an ambulance, ok? They'll be here soon and-"

"No ambulance!" Rachel suddenly screamed, gripping his leg. "Please! I-I can't…" She begged him, eyes wide. "I can't. I just can't." Mike looked at her with a confused expression as he whipped out his phone. "It'll be alright. It really will-" "NO!" She yelled, and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Why…why are you so afraid?" He asked her, and she froze for a moment or two. "I-I…" She shook her head, not letting go of his leg. "I don't do cars." It was then that Mike realised why Rachel was so scared of going in an ambulance. Why he didn't see her car parked in the lot, why she was fine with taking the train, but never went on anything which drove on the road. She was still scared by the crash. The day her parents were killed. Never mind the fact that she could fly, make things move without touching them, or teleport around. The only weakness she had was her mind.

"I'm gonna call them, even if you don't want me to." He told her, and she tried to plead with him, one last time. But he didn't listen. Mike left Rachel to hug herself and talk about how 'he' was here, and dialled 911.

"Yeah, I need an ambulance." She heard him say, though she was mostly just panicking. She couldn't go inside one of those things. Never again. It was laughable really, this intense fear of hers. No one really knew; apart from Mike, of course. It was something she'd kept to herself, occasionally implying it and leaving vague hints, but never fully coming out about it.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. You know where it-yeah, okay. I'll do that. Hurry though, she's bleeding out fast." He hung up the phone, and turned to look at her. "They're on their way." He said, pocketing the device. "Don't give them hell when they get here. Remember, they're just people doing their jobs."

 **xXx**

The ambulance took a while to get there; around 7:30 it finally arrived, sirens blaring loudly and flashing blue and red. As soon as she heard the noise in the distance, Rachel's panic attack got worse. She rolled herself into a small, shaking ball, breathing heavily and muttering about 'him', over and over again.

Mike greeted the man who walked inside the building, pointing towards where Rachel was curled up on the floor, shaking and sweating as she muttered to herself.

"Hi, Rachel." The man greeted her. She didn't respond, choosing to stay in her ball. "I'm here to take you-"

"No." The man blinked when she spoke, surprised by her sudden response. "Listen, we're here to help you. We're not going to hurt you. We're just going to drive you to-" "You can't." Rachel muttered bitterly, and he looked at Mike, confused. "What's wrong with her?" He shrugged, giving her an odd look. "Uh, PTSD, I'm pretty sure. Car crash. Bridge. Water."

She shuddered as Mike talked, flashes of the past coming back to her.

"I don't do cars." She muttered quietly. "Cars are bad. Bad cars…" The man gave her a concerned look, then kneeled down.

"Alright, I didn't want to have to do this, but I guess I have to." Suddenly a needle was jammed into her arm, and Rachel rocked forward in shock. "You'll be under in less than a minute." She heard the man say gently. But she didn't pay attention to him; because in front of her was the man she hated. The Purple Man.

"You." Rachel spat with hatred, and the purple clad man let out a disturbing chuckle.

"Who's You?" She had never heard him speak, but she could imagine it; the sort of voice that was filled with glee, but still had that darker undertone that sent shivers down your spine. "I've gone by many names." He said, as he kneeled down to face her. "Once my name was The Fazbear Killer. Then it was The Midnight Motorist. And now…I'm The Purple Man."

The world was already beginning to darken around her as he inched a little closer.

"I…" Rachel spat into his face one last time before she blacked out, her head falling backwards with a thud.

"Well…thanks?" Mike muttered. The man shrugged.

"No problem. Eh, we'll take her now. She'll be right as rain." He helped him carry Rachel's limp body outside, and lay her inside the car. "That sedative won't cause any permanent damage, will it?"

"If it does, it definitely won't be as bad as her leg. What happened to her, anyway?" The man asked, and Mike cursed to himself silently. Time for his terrible improvisation skills. "Uh, cooking accident." "Seems fitting."

 **xXx**

There was a faint ringing in Rachel's head when she finally came to. Whatever had been in that needle had done quite a number on her. She opened her eyes, to see a plain white ceiling, which seemed to be…shaking. She realised with a jolt that she was shaking too. As was everything else, which only meant.

"Shit!" She couldn't have woken up a worse time. She was still in the ambulance, strapped down a small stretcher. There was a man sitting next to her; the man who'd injected her with the sedative.

"How on earth are you awake already?!" He sputtered at her, his expression one of great shock. "That should have put you out for at least 5 hours!"

"Please…" Rachel tried to speak, but it came out as barely a whisper. "You have to…"

"What?" The man leaned forward a little. "You have to let me go. Please." She would've been screaming her head off, struggling and trying to get out of the leather straps holding her down. But the sedative hadn't just put her to sleep; it had completely sapped her strength. She could barely even speak, or keep her eyes open.

"Please." She begged again, wide eyed as the man sighed.

"I can put you under again if you want." He told her. "I'll just-"

"No." Rachel felt like screaming. She was powerless, strapped to a stretcher in an ambulance, probably about to die. That was the way it felt for her. Her voice trembled as she spoke, so that the man had to be right next to her to hear anything. "I'll-I'll see him again."

"See who?" He asked, and instantly the images began to flash again. The hand, the car, the mask, midnight. "Who will you see?" He repeated, and she looked into his eyes, sweating and shaking. "The-The…The Purple Man. The Purple Man."

"Who's The Purple Man?" The man asked, and Rachel looked him in the eyes, as she remembered that night again.

"He's evil. He comes in the night when you don't expect it; but then you see him. And he kills you. Again and again, over and over, and as he does it, he laughs. He makes you afraid. He gets inside your mind. You see him wherever you go. And that's when you realise there's no escape. Because he…he's everywhere." Suddenly a new thought crossed her mind, and she looked at the man in front of her with new eyes.

"Are you going to kill me?" Rachel asked him, and he frowned.

"Why would you think that?" He asked, and she tilted her head. "What do you deserve to die for?" She ignored his question, as she looked at him. "What?" The man was clearly confused, as he began to look towards the driver.

"I need to get out. You…you have to let me out." She pleaded again. "That's your Rule 3. That's your…"

"We're here." A voice said from the front of the ambulance, and the man looked at her.

"That's it. We're here." The comment didn't calm Rachel down. If anything, it just made her more desperate to be let out.

"Let me out." She begged the man, and he nodded as the ambulance came to a stop. "Alright then." The doors opened, and she was rolled out on the stretcher. They went up the lift, and she could _just_ see the floor they were on.

 _22\. That's a long way off the ground._

There was a long wait. The elevator music was irritating, and even more irritating was how the man was tapping his foot to the beat.

Finally the doors open, and Rachel sighed as they reached her 'room'. The straps were undone, and she was lifted onto the bed. She was still shaking; her breathing still hadn't returned to normal, and her heart was still thumping.

"I'll put you under again." Before she could protest, she was stabbed again by the needle, and with no strength to stay awake, she quickly went back to sleep. But just before she did, she saw the man walking away, looking a little different; actually, the whole room was different. The curtains were different, her clothes were different, and even the bed was different.

The world had gone purple…


	5. Mind Sweeper

**Warning: This story contains Blood and Gore, Violence, Dark Themes including (but not limited to) Suicide and Murder, Drugs and Alcohol, Reference to PTSD, and Coarse Language.**

 **This story is not connected to any others I have uploaded on this site. However if you do enjoy this story, I encourage you to check out my other work.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, which belongs to Scott Cawthon. The characters of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox, Mike Schmidt and William Afton, as well as Fazbear Entertainment and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza all belong to him. Any reference to real persons or events is purely coincidental.**

 **If you've got the time, please leave a review (I welcome criticism, but not haters). I'll reply to your reviews via PM if you have an account, or in the Author's Note if you don't. If you notice any errors, please inform me either by review or PM.**

Chapter 5

Mind Sweeper

 _Rachel hadn't seen the car until the last second. Of course, it was dark, and it had its headlights off, but that shouldn't have been an excuse, especially for someone like her. Not seeing a car just because its headlights were off was like not seeing someone because they weren't flashing a beacon up into the sky._

 _She didn't like cars. She kept to the footpath, crossing roads only when necessary. And she'd never gotten into a thing that ran on wheels ever since the accident. The other kids at the orphanage hadn't exactly ignored that fact. Rachel had abandoned any hope of finding friends, after just a day of staying in the orphanage. Kids could be cruel, and she'd figured that out the hard way._

 _Rachel tended to be unfocused on rainy days. The noise was nice and soothing, but it was also distracting. The constant, repetitive pitter patter as water fell from the sky and struck the road. It was enough to distract her from the approaching car as she crossed the road, head down. Whoever was driving didn't seem to see her either, because the horn didn't sound until the car was about to run right through her._

 _When Rachel heard the horn, she whirled her head around, and looked at the car, her hair clinging to her face from the water. He first though, was 'Purple'. The car wasn't really purple; it was a shade of dark blue, but in the light, paranoia and PTSD took over her._

 _She fell backwards, head hitting the ground hard as she screamed and jerked up her arm in front of her face, in a futile attempt to shield herself. But almost at once, the car screeched to a halt, despite the fact that the wheels were still turning. Rachel slowly opened her eyes, her head still ringing as water dripped steadily from her face. Her hair was sticky with blood from when she'd fallen, and she widened her eyes when she saw what was happening._

 _The car was off the ground, its front wheels still spinning a little from when it had been on the ground. She looked up at the driver, and saw his shock as she held up the car in the air, and laughed a little as she pushed it back a little, before letting it fall back to the ground as she let her hand go limp._

 _Rachel lay there on her back, laughing to herself as the driver exited the car, and knelt down next to her._

" _What the fuck did you do?" He asked, and she grabbed his hand and squeezed it._

" _I made you fly." She giggled as her consciousness faded. "I made you fly."_

 **xXx**

Rachel groaned as she sat up in the hospital bed, accidentally bumping her arm into the frame.

"Awake already?" A familiar voice asked, and she opened her eyes to see Mike in front of her.

"Hi." She said quietly, rubbing her arm. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I need you back." He said, and Rachel frowned.

"Did you really just come here to tell me to get back to work?"

"No, of course not." He protested, raising his hands as he stood up from his chair. "I'm here to see whether you're alright. They want to discharge you tomorrow."

"And I guess you expect me to get straight to work." She said drily. "I've been here for only a day, Mike. That's nowhere near long enough for my leg to have healed, and you know that. So I'm guessing that you passed a little money under the desk, didn't you?"

Mike chuckled as he walked over to her, hands behind his back.

"Smart. I should have expected that from you. Speaking of which, if you need anything for tonight, I reckon that I could get it for you." Rachel gave him an odd look, then remembered Foxy. When she'd pressed the Light button, he'd malfunctioned. There was no way she could face four animatronics again. She needed a way to minimise the threat.

"I'm gonna need a flashlight." She said. Then she added, "And some batteries."

 **xXx**

Freddy and the others sighed in relief, as their servos unlocked and they could move freely again. It was 12 am, but Rachel hadn't returned yet. She was probably still in the hospital; Mike had told him that he'd done quite a number on her.

Freddy chuckled, leaping off the Show Stage just as Foxy pulled back his curtain and came down to join him, his feet clanking heavily against the tiles.

"The lass is powerful." Foxy mused as Bonnie and Chica walked around. "Never seen a night guard like her."

"Indeed." Freddy agreed. "It's interesting, don't you think? She has abilities which no human should have. I thought that Bonnie and Chica were exaggerating, up until when…"

"When she blew ye'r damn head open, ay?" Foxy guessed, and Freddy nodded as he recalled the memory.

"That was most unpleasant. Luckily my soul was connected to the frame of the endoskeleton, so I'm still here. But I heard that she impaled you through the chest."

"Nah, that was me own fault, if I'll tell the truth to ye'r ears, Fred. Fell off me ship and ran into that spear without seein' it. Had both me eyes, too. But ah, Chica." He pointed at the chicken, and let out a sigh. "The lass got 'er good. I saw it with me own eyes, before I shut down. Forced 'er down with a table, then ran a leg right through 'er metal skull."

"That sounds worse than my execution." Freddy commented sympathetically. "But Bonnie? What happened to him was ridiculous. I can't believe he's using it as an excuse."

"That be true, Fred. Ay Bon, get over here!" Foxy waved with his hook, and the purple rabbit shuffled forward nervously as Freddy turned to face him.

"Bonnie. Would you like to explain how you managed to get your foot stuck in a trash can?" Freddy's voice was cold, and Bonnie made a quiet whimpering noise.

"I…I'm not really sure." He admitted, as Freddy walked over to him and grabbed his head. "I…I don't remember, Freddy."

"You don't remember?" Freddy asked quietly. "Well, then let me help you." Suddenly, he pulled Bonnie's head down and drove his knee into his face. Freddy threw the rabbit across the room, knocking over tables and chairs as he ran towards him, and kicked him on the floor.

"Freddy!" Chica cried out, but Foxy held his hand out. "Stop this!" The bear didn't listen, as he smashed his foot into Bonnie's skull, over and over again as his eyes glowed menacingly.

"Now do you remember?!" He roared angrily as he brought his foot down again. "NOW do you remember?!" Bonnie was silent, apart from the groans he let out every time Freddy struck him. "Then I hope you remember THIS!" He picked Bonnie up by the ear, and smashed his face into the Show Stage, before throwing him into a chair, snapping it in half.

"You may have managed to avoid me yesterday Bonnie, because I was in a good mood; I was feeling merciful. But today, I'm NOT! So tell me, how did you get your foot stuck inside a garbage bin?" He screeched into his ear, before slamming him into the ground, one last time.

Bonnie lay there, unmoving as sparks flew from his damaged head. One of his plastic eyes had been cracked, Freddy noticed, as he laughed at the damage he'd caused.

"Unresponsive." He chuckled and sat on the table next to them. "Funny you went down that easily, Bonnie. I thought you didn't feel pain. Or is it that you haven't taught yourself to be pain resistant, like the rest of us. Don't worry, I understand. You always were the stupid one."

Chica and Foxy both winced as Freddy placed his foot on the rabbit's head, and continued to taunt him.

"Freddy, I think that's enough." Foxy said, and the bear turned to look at him.

"Why, I disagree. You sure about that Foxy? I just need to jog his-"

Suddenly Bonnie's good eye snapped open, and he let out a garbled scream as he pushed himself off the ground, sending Freddy off balance. His fist collided with Freddy's nose, making it let out an amusing squeaking sound before he was swept off his feet by a kick from Bonnie. The bear attempted to stand back up, but the rabbit grabbed the pieces of the broken chair, and began to smash them into his body, screeching angrily as he did so.

"Take that, you fucking bastard!" Bonnie yelled as he continued to pound against him with the chair. "How do you like it, when you're the one on the floor?!" Freddy seized a chair leg, and swung it into Bonnie, knocking him back.

"I don't like it, Bonnie. In fact, I feel very, very, _angry_." The bear lunged, ramming himself into the rabbit as he bared his teeth, and bit down into his arm.

"Get off me!" Bonnie cried out angrily, smashing Freddy into the Show Stage, causing him to crumple to the ground. "You can't just expect me to let you beat me up like that, you son of a bitch! Your name might be on the building, but you were the one who told us we were all in this together! What are we know, huh? What are we?"

Suddenly the bear rose to his full height, and took off his top hat. Bonnie jerked backwards as he realised what was going to happen.

"Wait a second, Fred-" Freddy swung the rim of the hat at the rabbit. He attempted to dodge, but it caught his hand, which fell to the ground as it separated from his endoskeleton. The bear swung again, this time slicing off Bonnie's left foot, causing him to fall on his side.

"You know," Freddy mused thoughtfully, "I always did wonder why they made my top hat diamond edged." He kicked Bonnie away, causing him to tumble towards the West Hall. His eye widened when he saw the Office, and an idea hit him.

He crawled towards the Office, Freddy walking leisurely behind him.

"You can't run, Bonnie. You know that." The bear taunted him as he followed the rabbit's futile attempt to escape. "I'm the one who's standing on his two feet."

Bonnie crawled into the Office, grabbing the bin and jamming it onto the place where his foot had come off, letting the severed metal end poke through the floor of the bin. Freddy turned the corner, and laughed when he saw what Bonnie had done.

"So you got your foot stuck again, Bonnie?!" He laughed, as the rabbit rolled himself over.

"Yeah. But you see, Fred, I remember why I did it now." The bear staggered back in disbelief as Bonnie used the bin as a replacement foot, rising back up to his full height. "I was trying to walk." Freddy swung his top hat at him, but Bonnie raised his leg, letting the diamond edged blade cut through the plastic of the bin, creating a jagged line. He rammed into Freddy, knocking him onto the ground. The bear attempted to swing the hat at him again, but Bonnie used the spiked metal rod that poked through the bin to pin down his hand.

The rabbit grabbed the top hat, and chuckled as he saw Freddy wincing in pain as his hand was impaled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one of us who can feel pain, Freddy." Bonnie said in a mocking tone, raising the top hat high above his head. "And you're gonna get a lot more of it than I am." He smashed the hat into Freddy's skull, cracking open both of his eyes. He pulled it out and brought it down again, snapping wires and bending the shape of his skull. Bonnie laughed, smashing the top hat into Freddy's face over and over, cutting fabric, breaking plastic, slicing through metal.

When he had reduced the bear's once prideful face to nothing but a mush of drooping fabric and scattered metal parts, he stood up, planting his 'feet' on the ground, and walked over to the place where Foxy and Chica had been watching, expressions of pure horror on their faces.

"From now on," Bonnie said viciously as he pointed at Freddy's body, "the bear will not rule over us. The days when we listened to him are over. Because from now on, we have our own free will, and we won't let him take it from us." He tossed the top hat to the side, and looked at both of his friends in the eyes. "All of us, we're all in this, together. We've all suffered because of The Purple Man and Rachel Adams, together. And when the time comes where they do play into our hands, we will kill them, both of them, and make them pay for what they've done. And we will do all of that, _together_. Not as workers, not as slaves of that stupid top hat wearing asshole, but as friends. _Together_. Are you guys with me?"

Chica hesitated for a moment, then gave him a firm nod, a determined expression on her face. Foxy frowned for a moment, then grinned.

"That was a great speech, Bon." He smiled as his golden tooth glinted in the dim light. "We're all in this together, ay?"

"That's right." Chica nodded enthusiastically. "Together. With or without Freddy." Bonnie laughed, and pulled the two into a massive hug.

"We'll get them one day, guys. We'll be free, I just know it. All we have to do is be patient. If you sit by the river long enough, you _will_ see the body of your enemy float by."

 **xXx**

Freddy was silent when Mike came in the next morning. He had crawled, with his hand damaged and his face reduced to something completely unrecognisable, all the way to the Show Stage. He had stood there, with Bonnie and Chica, completely silent. Bonnie gave him a weary chuckle, and the bear scowled back, or at least attempted to.

Mike walked in a few minutes later, an expression of pure shock on his face as he looked at the state of the Dining Area.

"Ok, what the _fuck_ did you guys-" He cut himself off as he turned his head to look at Freddy and Bonnie, and clutched at his head. "You've gotta be fucking kidding." Mike muttered as he walked up to the two, and looked at the damage which had been dealt to their bodies. "Not more vandals…" Freddy would have breathed a sigh of relief, but breathing was what the living did. And he was no more alive than the corpses in a cemetery.

"I'm gonna look at the security feed." He told them as he pulled out a security tablet. "Don't worry, I'll find out who did this." Mike scrolled through the video history, and set it to 12 am. "Alright, let's see…" He muttered, pressing the fast forward button. Freddy watched nervously as Mike watched the feed, frowning. He was pretty sure that they were screwed. When Mike got angry, it wasn't pretty.

But to his surprise, the man just sighed, and walked to the Manager's Office, shaking his head.

"Idiots." Freddy's cameras followed Mike until the door of the Manager's Office closed. Bonnie made a squeaking sound, and let out a small chuckle.

"Looks like you're going to be getting a new face." Freddy sighed, and looked out the window. He needed this to end as soon as possible. He honestly wasn't sure what to do. Rachel Adams probably wouldn't turn up. But he needed her to come back.

He needed to kill her.

 **xXx**

Rachel hobbled on her leg, gritting her teeth as bolts of pain shot up the bone. Of course Mike just _had_ to make her come into work earlier. She didn't want to, though. Not with her leg hurting like hell. That was why she was going to the alley.

When she reached it, she snorted at the sight of the litter. It was even worse than last week, and Rachel had thought that to be impossible. It still reeked of piss, and empty beer bottles lay against the walls. As she walked through, she passed a new bit of graffiti; a stupidly drawn stickman with his hands holding his overly large dick.

Rachel swerved a little to avoid stepping on a used condom, and sighed in relief when she saw that her spot hadn't been disturbed. Crouching down and ignoring the strain of her leg, she curled her fingers around a loose brick, and slowly pulled it out. Bits of it crumbled away, and she placed it on the ground next to her. She smiled when she saw what was in the hole in the wall; a bag filled with joints. She grabbed it, leaving a roll of money behind before sealing up the hole. She staggered out of the alley, grinning as she lit a joint and stuck it in her mouth, and relaxed. The pain in her leg went away, and she chuckled as a drop of rain hit the ground next to her.

"Freddy, Freddy." Rachel chuckled as she headed around the corner for her apartment.

"Just wait till you see what I've got planned."


End file.
